


Switching Bodies....

by DanganronpaForLife



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bisexual Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki Friendship, Human Nanami Chiaki, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanganronpaForLife/pseuds/DanganronpaForLife
Summary: Sonia and Chiaki end up switching bodies and try and find ways to return to their original body.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, others
Kudos: 26





	1. This is a problem....

**Author's Note:**

> "Damnit all to hell!"

Sonia is the Ultimate Princess, their was no changing that, but ever since she met Chiaki Nanami the Ultimate Gamer, she's felt like a normal girl. Like she wasn't born into royalty, like she couldn't be told what to do, like she was just... Free. How can a girl like Chiaki, make a girl like Sonia, feel so free and alive?

Prologue...

Sonia Nevermind's crystal blue eyes fluttered open. A bright blindly light shone at her. A dark figure walked over, and stood in front of a window, blocking the source of light.  
"Father?" Sonia yawned as she asked the figure, trying to wake up from her sleepy daze.  
"Your up. Good morning Sonia, do you know what day it is?" He father asked her excitedly.  
"What day?... Oh my! Father, isn't it the day I arrive at Hopes Peck??" Sonia's eyes glistened as she thought about what Hopes Peck would be like.  
"Yes, darling daughter! I can finally get you out the house, and you can leave me and your mother alone in peace!"  
Her father exclaimed, clasping his big, firm hands together, his eyes sparkling in happiness.  
"Oh honey, you cant say that to our daughter!...But I must admit I have been looking forward to this day myself, so me and your father can have our own time without you interrupting us, cuddling." Sonia's mother walked into the room, blonde hair flying behind her.  
"Hehe... Yeah, sorry about that." Sonia giggled nervously.  
"Oh do not worry about that, now go get ready so you can go to Hopes Peck!" Her father told her.  
"Oh yes! I shall!" Sonia said excitedly, sliding off her bed and towards the bathroom.

Present...

"Damnit all to hell! Oh Chiaki, how did we ever get ourselves in such a situation?!" Sonia cried out, trying to prosses what happened.  
First she's stuck on a island with a scary talking, stuffed bear, got a crush on a cute gamer girl and now she's somehow managed to switch bodies with the girl.  
"Don't worry Sonia, we'll figure a way to get to our original bodies again." The named gamer girl said, trying to reassure the girl of her worries.  
"No Chiaki, this is quite not alright! What if we never go back to our original selves, what if we escape this island and you end up being the queen of my country? You will have so much pressure on your shoulders, since you have not been born into a royal family, and you are not used to the life I live! What shall we do then?!" Sonia was panicking, she was stressed. What would her parents think about Chiaki, being in Sonia's body, and Sonia being in hers?  
"This is all so confusing, what are we to do?" Sonia was on the verge of tears, what ARE they going to do?...  
"Sonia... I promise you, that we'll get out of this!" Chiaki looked at Sonia through her now sparkling blue eyes.  
Sonia felt her cheeks heat up, turning her head to the side.  
"Ummmm…"  
"Hajime!" Sonia exclaimed. "I'm so glad your here! Me and Chiaki have caught ourselves in a bind! Can you try and help us?"  
Hajime looked outright confused. "Me and Chiaki? But your yourself Chiaki, and why are you talking like Sonia?"  
"That's because Sonia is trapped in my body, and I'm trapped in hers. Do you understand this Hajime?" Chiaki said softly.  
"Kinda, but how did you even get stuck in this mess?" Hajime questioned.  
"Monokuma, Hajime..." Chiaki stated.  
"Ahhh, that makes sense… But what do we do about it?"  
"Hmmm..." Sonia then gasped, that's it! That's who they should go to! "We should go to Gundham! Maybe he could help with his power!" Sonia's now pink eyes, sparkled in hope, hoping Gundham would be able to help them.  
"Well, it worth a shot, I suppose." Hajime shrugged at Sonia's thought, as him and the girls made their way to Gundham Tanaka's cottage on the island.

Gundham was in his cottage, just chilling with his boyfriends Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi, until he heard a knock at his door.  
"I will get that." Opening the door, he is greeted by Chiaki and Sonia.  
"Gundham! We are in desperate need of your assistance!" Sonia exclaimed.  
"Yes, me and Sonia need you to do us a big favour please." Chiaki stated  
"Uh... Why is my Dark Queen sound like Chiaki and Winner of all games talk like Sonia?" Gundham questioned, just as confused as Hajime earlier.  
"Basically Chiaki woke up in Sonia's body and Sonia in Chiaki's." Hajime said.  
"Alright, what are you asking me, Gundham Tanaka , Overlord of Ice and darkness to do?"  
"Do your think, obviously!" Kazuichi said, waving a hello to the other, as him and Fuyuhiko walked up next to Gundham.  
"My thing? What do you speak of Kazuichi?" Gundham asked, then Fuyuhiko decided to speak up.  
"What Kazuichi was trying to say, is that their asking you to do your magic, with your powers that your always boasting about." Fuyuhiko stated, he just wanted to get this over and done with so he can continue to cuddle up and kiss his boyfriends.  
"Alright, my godly powers shall defeat this curse that has fallen upon you!" Gundham exclaimed proudly.  
"Thank you so much Gundham!" Sonia's eyes lit up when Gundham agreed to help them. She knew he would!  
"Thank you Gundham." Chiaki said softly, her blue eyes showed a grateful look, showing that she meant it.  
"It is not a problem, i will get rid of this wicked curse before you can even say, 'Dark Devas of Destruction'!  
"Well we can only hope." Hajime said, as all of them walking into Gundham's cottage.  
"Ugh, Nagito has really rubbed on you hasn't he Hajime? You guys are acting like boyfriends now!" Fuyuhiko groaned. Hajime's got flustered with Fuyuhiko's assumption.  
"Wha?- Pff! No! I mean were friends! Like I don't even know if he likes me that way! S-so don't just assume!" Hajime blurted out. Fuyuhiko just looked to the side. He eyes then went wide when he saw Nagito at the door, but dilated down when Nagito put a finger to his lips, signalling for Fuyuhiko not to say a word.  
Walking up to Hajime quietly, he entwined their hands together. The others walked on, but Hajime stopped quickly moving his head, to look over his shoulder to see Nagito. Before Hajime could say anything, Nagito turned Hajime around so he was facing him, put his hand up to Hajime's cheek and locked lips with him, stunned, Hajime didn't know what to do for a couple of seconds, until he started to kiss Nagito back. Nagito slowly parted from Hajime. Still holding his hand, Nagito placed a finger to Hajime's lips, telling him not to say anything, he moved his mouth to Hajime's ear and whispered.  
"Your coming with me, Hajime..." Hajime could only nod as he became a blushing mess once Nagito looked at him sweetly. Pulling Hajime out Gundham's cottage, he waved goodbye to Fuyuhiko and disappeared from around the corner.  
"Fuyu! Come on, whats taking you so long?" Fuyuhiko could hear Kazuichi call for him from Gundham's room.  
"I'm coming." Fuyuhiko replied. As he got there , Kazuichi looked around and realised Hajime wasn't with Fuyuhiko.  
"Where's Hajime?" He asked.  
"Gone to make out with his now boyfriend, Nagito." Fuyuhiko simply stated.  
"Oh ok." Kazuichi said, returning his focus back to what Gundham was doing.

"Are you two ready to have this dreadful curse uplifted from your bodies?" Gundham asked.  
"Yes."  
Sonia and Chiaki said with a serious expression on their faces.  
'Hopefully this will work!' Sonia only hoped.


	2. A Solution?...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Chiaki try to return to their original bodies. And Gundham proves he has powers!

Chiaki, Sonia, Gundham, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko formed in a circle holding hands, with a small tint of pink dusted on their cheeks. In the middle of them was a symbol, drawn by Gundham of course. All the curtains were closed, making the room dark, but the five could still see each other, and the only noise you could hear was, Gundham's Dark Devas of Destruction, squeaking.  
After Gundham chanted some unknown rhyme. There was silence, you could even hear a pin drop. The symbol started to glow, it glowed a bright shade of blue, making the dark room light up, brightly.  
Sonia squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her grip tightened on Chiaki's hand, more than on Fuyuhiko's.  
Chiaki remained calm like usual and took a shaky inhale, trying to calm her nerves and her sudden anxiety. She squeezed Sonia's shaking hands slightly, trying to calm the other girl down, which seemingly worked.  
Kazuichi was starting to get nervous, as Gundham's symbol got brighter each second, beads of sweat slowly forming on his forehead.  
Gundham had a proud smirk on his face, admiring his work so far.  
And Fuyuhiko was surprised that Gundham's symbol was actually working. Gundham boasted about his powers, but Fuyuhiko had never seen him do it before. In all honesty, this just made Gundham look even hotter than usual to Fuyuhiko.

The symbol glowed even brighter than before, but then suddenly stopped glowing. Below Chiaki and Sonia was the same glowing blue light as it was on the symbol. The two girls began to glow themselves.  
Scared as hell, Kazuichi clung onto Gundham and closed his eyes, as tight as he could.  
Sonia and Chiaki then felt themselves levitate of the ground slowly.  
"G-Gundham? Is this apart of the plan?..." A worried Sonia asked as she looked at Gundham's direction.  
"Yes it is, do not panic, Dark Queen, this will soon be over!" Gundham said as he smirked at his work again.  
As soon as Gundham said that, the girls both shone so bright you could hardly see them, as the light blinded the boys. Slowly Sonia and Chiaki were levitated back to the ground.  
They both felt different but not the same, when they first switched bodies. They both turned to face each other, then groaned sadly.  
"What's wrong? Did the spell work?!" Fuyuhiko asked eagerly.  
With a sigh Chiaki lifted her head, since she just stared at the floor after looking at Sonia. "No it didn't Fuyuhiko..."  
"The spell didn't work..." Sonia said solemnly. She wanted to burst into tears, but she couldn't not in front of everyone, especially Chiaki. She could feel tears prick the corner of her pink eyes, and quickly wiped them away before anyone could notice. She thanked Gundham and gave him a hug, after parting, she said her goodbyes to Chiaki, Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko, then left Gundham's cottage, towards hers.

Sonia quickly opened her door and rushed inside. She shut her door closed and laid on her bed, curling herself into a ball, and cried.  
Out of nowhere Monokuma pops up, and started to laugh.  
"Phuhuhuhu! Poor, poor Chiaki- I mean Sonia, you really thought that Gundham's powers could help you? Ha! No power in the world can switch you and Chiaki back to your original bodies, except from me of course!" He snickered.  
"W-Why are you doing this Monokuma?!" Sonia sat up, as she exclaimed.  
"Why you ask? Well, because none of you guys are doing any killing, that why! I need some classic entertainment, and you guys are such a snooze fest! When are any of you going to start the god damn killing game already?! But.... There is a way you can get rid of this spell, without killing people, sadly! Wanna hear it?..." Monokuma asked.  
"Yes! Of course!" Sonia's eyes lit up at the offer.  
"Ok then...To get rid of the spell you have to confess to your crush, only known as Chiaki Nanami!" Monokuma snickered.  
"What?! No, i can't do that!" Sonia could feel her heart clench.  
"Ok then, you either have to live with it, or kill someone, up to you! Once you confess to her, if your ever going to, i will remove the curse. Oh yeah! She also has to have the same feelings for you or won't work! Phuhuhuhu! Bye-bye now!"  
Monokuma then disappeared.  
'I need to confess my feelings to Chiaki?... Oh god, how will I do that?! I need some help! But who should I go to?'  
That's it, she should go to Hajime and Nagito! Their a couple now right? Their not still pining each other right? Hopefully not.  
Or... Should she go to Mikan, Peko and Ibuki? Their definitely a couple, despite their differences, they go well together.  
"I shall go to both couples and get their opinions on relationships!" Sonia said to herself.

"Hajime! Nagito! Are you there?" Sonia asked, knocking on Hajime's cottage.  
"Hey, Chia- I mean Sonia, what's up?" Hajime greeted Sonia and stepped out the way, to let her inside.  
"Is Nagito here? I need to talk to the both of you." She said, as she sat down on Hajime's sofa.  
"I'm here!" Nagito appeared from the kitchen.  
"What did you need to Sonia?"  
"Are u two a couple?"  
If Hajime had was drinking some orange juice, he would have probably chocked on it at the question.  
"Why do-" Hajime began until Nagito interrupted him.  
"Yes we are! Why do you ask?" Nagito sat next to Hajime and rested his head on his hand.  
"Well...I'm planning on confessing to someone.." Sonia confessed, fiddling with her hands, with a light blush spread across her face.  
"And is that someone...Chiaki?" Nagito asked.  
"Huh?! H-How did you?..." Sonia looked at Nagito with a confused look on her face.  
"I can tell who has a crush on who, my luck also helps me with that."  
"Oh ok, well do you have any tips on how to confess?"  
"Well for one, be confident!" Hajime said.  
"Try not be nervous!" Nagito advised.  
"Sent love letters or like flowers to let Chiaki know someone likes her!" Nagito said  
"Well yeah you could do flowers, or you could get her a game she hasn't played yet." Hajime suggested.  
"That's perfect, thank you guys!"

Next up, Ibuki, Peko and Mikan.

"Um.. D-don't wait to l-l-long to c-confess to your c-crush!" Mikan stuttered.  
"If you do confess, make sure to pick a romantic spot, like the amusement park, since thats the most romantic place on the island i can think of." Peko suggested. "Ibuki thinks you should just be yourself! If it worked for Ibuki then it will work for you!" Ibuki exclaimed happily, her eyes wide from hearing Sonia liked someone. "Make a romantic gesture! That's what Ibuki did when Ibuki confessed to my cute Mikan and Peko!" Mikan blushed and Peko's cheeks dusted with a tint of pink. Ibuki looked like she was about to explode with advise, but she knew that Sonia only needed the basics.  
"Ok! Do you have any other suggestions?" Sonia asked.  
"W-well before y-you confess, w-why don't you a-ask her to the movies, l-like a normal, hang o-out?"  
"Ok! Thank you for the advice, I shall take my leave and talk to you guys soon, bye!" Sonia waved goodbye as she walked out of Peko's cottage.  
'Time to start Plan A!' She thought to herself as she walked down some steps, in the direction of the supermarket.

"Phuhuhuhu!" Monokuma's voice echoed throughout the room.

"So I have to confess, huh?...but how?..."


	3. You captured my heart..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this final chapter! I've just been really busy, but here it is finally complete!

With a plan in her mind, Sonia started walking to the supermarket. She was going to try and buy a game Chiaki hopefully hasn't played yet.  
Head held high up in confidence, Sonia stepped into the store and walked in front of some of the aisles, until she found the gaming section. If she remembered right Chiaki told her that a game came out, just before she came and she wanted to buy it but never got the chance. What was it called again? 'Ultimate Dragon Hunter Xx, I think?'  
"Aha! There it is, Chiaki will be so happy when she gets this!" There on the left side of the gaming aisle, was Ultimate Dragon Hunter Xx, with a boy and girl dressed in serious gear and weapons, a beautiful dragon covered in gold and black scales look as if, it was about to wrap its tail around them, as the boy and girl stood in a stance with their weapons ready at hand.  
Sonia picked the game up and ran out of the store, accidently bumping into Kazuichi in the process.

"Ah, Miss Sonia! Sorry I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"It is quite alright Kazuichi, now I must be off, I have to be somewhere!"

"Ok, tell Chiaki I said hi to her!"

"Will do!"  
Sonia continued to- 'Wait....' Sonia's face started to heat up at the realization. 'Kazuichi knows too?!" Sighing to herself, Sonia continued to run to Chiaki's cottage at top speed.

"Chiaki? Are you in there?"  
Sonia knocked at Chiaki's cottage door, waiting for a response.  
It took a minute or so for Chiaki to come and open the door, here her mumble "Coming" lazily.  
Once Chiaki had opened the door, it looked like she had just woken up from one of her naps, since her hair was slightly messy and in a low ponytail, her eyes were drooping slightly while rubbing them, and she had slight imprints on her cheeks of the shape of buttons off of a PS4 remote controller.

"Hey Sonia... What do you need?"

"Um, well I am sorry that I woke you up from your sleep..."

"Oh its fine, it was just a cat nap anyway." Chiaki said yawning.

"Well if you say so. Anyway, I wanted to play this game that I got from the store with you, if that's okay?"  
As Sonia explained, she got the game out and handed it to Chiaki. Taking the game in her hands, Chiaki had a expression on her face, that made Sonia's heart flutter, It was still kind of weird to see herself in someone else's body. Chiaki's blue eyes lit up brightly and a huge smile was on her lips.

"Y-You remembered? You remembered that I wanted this game, before we got here..."

"Yes, why wouldn't I?-"  
Before she could say anymore, Chiaki flung her arms around Sonia, hugging her like she has never hugged anyone else before.

"C-Chiaki?"

"Thank you..."  
Chiaki mumbled it just loud enough for Sonia to hear, making both their faces have a tint of pink cover their cheeks.  
They stood there enjoying the embrace, until Chiaki slowly started to detach herself from Sonia. Looking up at Chiaki, since she is now taller then her, she looked at Chiaki, then her eyes flickered to the game controller in her hand.

"Shall we go play it?"

"Of course"  
Chiaki replied in her usual tone, but with the hint of excitement in it than usual.  
Walking inside, Chiaki turned the PS4 on, she slid the games disk into the disk player.  
Getting in a comfortable position, they both started to play the game.

"Hey Chiaki?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to the movies after this last round?"

"Sure"  
It had been a couple of hours of the both of them gaming, and it looked like they both needed a bit of a break, so why not go to the movies?  
Arriving at the movies they both decided it would be fair to watch Ultra Despair Girls Another Episode, rather than Monokuma's despair video, that he kept begging them to watch.  
They walked into the gigantic, slightly lit room, Sonia noticed that Chiaki and her aren't the only ones here. She spotting Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi sitting down, talking to each other. Noting Chiaki that they were here, they sat down next to them and said there hello's.

"Hello Master of Games and Dark Queen!"

"Hey hey"

"Hello Gundham and Fuyuhiko!"

"Hey, did expect to see you two here."

Fuyuhiko said, giving a grin at Sonia. Feeling her cheeks heat up as she felt Chiaki's hand brush against hers slightly.

"Where is Kazuichi?" She asked

"Oh, Kaz is working on some parts, he found on the beaches shore."

"The Tamer of Auto-machines is quite determined to built a machine to get us of this place, for how pretty it looks, it is quite hellish...my demons would probably like it..."

"Hopefully Kaz doesn't burn himself out, like he did last time."

"Hey, guys? The film is starting now."

"Ok, shhhh now."  
Placing her hand on the arm rest, Sonia didn't realise Chiaki's hand was already on it, as she was about to pull away, she heard Chiaki mumble something.

"Stay...Your hand is soft and warm..."  
Sonia cheeks heated up, but she kept her hand where it was. Within 15 minute through, Chiaki started to dose off, as she fell asleep, her head titled to the side, making it rest on Sonia's shoulder. Fuyuhiko saw, and looked up at Sonia.

"Well Sonia, you loving the fact that Chiaki decided to use your shoulder as a pillow?"  
Face flushed now, Sonia starts stuttering.

"F-Fuyuhiko! You- you can't just say something like that!"

"Well your not denying it, are you?"  
He said with a smirk. All Sonia could do was splutter out words.  
"W-well I! I-I, she s-she, ugh...."  
Sonia blushed with embarrassment.

"Well we will see you guys later!"

"Goodbye Dark Queen and Master of Games."  
Fuyuhiko and Gundham said their goodbyes to Sonia and Chiaki, parting ways with them to go to their own cottage. 

"So, Chiaki? What shall we do now?"  
Sonia asked.

"Well we could go back to mine, and continue that cool game you bought me?"

"That would be nice, now lets go beat that dragon!"  
As Sonia cheered, she could have sworn she saw Chiaki's eyes lit up at her excitement.

*1 hour later*

"Hey Sonia?"

"Yes Chiaki?"

"Thank you for buying this game for me."  
Sonia looked over at Chiaki, spotting a blush lightly dusting her cheeks.

"It was the least I can do for you Chiaki... Your always helping me out, so I thought that I should repay you in favour. Your always helping others, I think its really sweet of you Chiaki!"  
Chiaki's blush got stronger. This was her moment. She can confess to Chiaki now!

"Um, I do have something to confess to you Chiaki... I have been waiting the longest while to do this and I think it is the right time too."

"What is it Sonia?"

"I like you Chiaki, I have for the longest time..."

"..."

"Chiaki? I'm sorry if I have in someway upset you! I did not mean for that-"

"I like you too."  
Did she hear that right? Does Chiaki really like her back?! Suddenly Chiaki stood up and walked towards Sonia, until she stood right in front of her. Sonia noticed that Chiaki's eyes were sparkling, she looked like she was on the edge of crying, but before Sonia could question it, Chiaki leaned down and cupped Sonia's cheek, gliding her towards her face, then locking lips.  
Sonia's eyes went wide, she was not expecting that, she was expecting a hug but not a kiss.  
Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together, Chiaki eyes started to water, closing her eyes, she allowed the tears to fall down her cheeks. Chiaki was the first to part away from the kiss, tears streaming down her red adorned cheeks to her chin as she smiled happily, gazing into Sonia's eyes. She wrapped her arms around Sonia's neck, hugging her tightly.  
Suddenly there was a bright blue light shining between them. They both couldn't process what was happening, both with wide eyes. The light got brighter and brighter to the point where the girls had to screw their eyes shut.  
Opening one eye, Sonia looked at Chiaki who was sitting in her lap, her eyes still shut, but there was something different about her... Ah... Oh.. OH!

"Chiaki! We're back to normal! We have our bodies back!"

"W-We do?!"

"Yes!"  
Out of nowhere Monokuma popped up.

"Bohoohoo! I didn't think you would actually do it Sonia Nevermind! Argh! There goes a brilliant plan of mine out the window! I'm going sulk to the feeling of this despair."  
Sonia and Chiaki just looked at him with unamused eyes as he disappeared.

"Hmmm, After us hanging out all the time...You captured my heart Sonia... I love you..."  
Chiaki nuzzled against Sonia on her shoulders, her arms still wrapped around Sonia's neck, both of them blushing a crimson red, but satisfied.

"I love you too Chiaki!"

The End.


End file.
